


A Night Out

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confident Alec, Established Relationship, M/M, they cant keep their hands off each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s staring but Magnus only has eyes for one person, the most beautiful angelic man he’s ever seen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to The Night Is Still Young by Nicki Minaj when writing this, so that is the beat I imagined them dancing to.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammatical errors are mine. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> You can find me at the-magnificentbane.tumblr.com :)

Everyone’s staring but Magnus only has eyes for one person, the most beautiful angelic man he’s ever seen. Alec smiles when he notices him staring and winks, something that, after 9months together, still makes his stomach flutter, the fact that Alec is not only comfortable in his own skin but, comfortable enough to flirt with Magnus out in the open, in the middle of Pandemonium, is such big progress that Magnus can’t help but fall a little further for the younger man.

“Having fun?” Alec whispers as he surprises Magnus, appearing behind him and letting his arms fasten around the slightly shorter man’s waist, he smiles to himself at the shudder that runs through Magnus. They’d found out pretty early that the height difference, however small, was a turn on for both, especially when Alec or Magnus did something like this to enhance it, or when Magnus proved that height didn’t matter when he pushed Alec up against a wall and drove him crazy. “I am now.” Magnus smiles and covers Alec’s hands with his own, swaying his hips to the beat, and if he does it closer to Alec’s crotch than necessary, the club is too dark for anyone to notice. 

“I can’t believe you got me here.” Alec chuckles, and Magnus joins. “You know I hate clubbing.” He continues and Magnus grinds a little harder against him, causing Alec to tighten his arms and bite his lips to stifle a groan.

Looking over his shoulder Magnus gives him a devious smirk, fully aware of what he’s doing to the taller man. “Hmm, it doesn’t feel like you hate it.” He whispers, and leans back to place a kiss on Alec’s jaw while continuing his grinding, never missing the beat. Alec does groan this time and leans his head on Magnus shoulder, taking a deep breath and trying to rid himself of the semi he’s sporting by now, damn Magnus and his sexy sways. 

Deciding that two can play that game, Alec moves his head from Magnus’ shoulder to his neck, making his way from just under his boyfriend’s jaw and towards his pulse point, switching between kissing, licking and biting slightly. He smiles against the soft skin as he feels more than hears Magnus breath speed up and going ragged. “Alexandeeer” he moans low and uses one of his hands to grab the back of Alec’s neck, tugging on the short hairs there, not letting him move away. 

Magnus feels the deep chuckle his boyfriend lets out on his neck, the hot breath contrasts the wet raw skin and creates another shiver down his spine which pools as heat in his lower abdomen. Clubbing might not have been the best idea after all. Especially since, while Alec can hide his excitement against Magnus’ ass, Magnus can’t very much hide his, specifically because he’s wearing those tight black leather pants Alec loves to get him out of. And while that was very much the intention for tonight’s end, Magnus hadn’t counted on Alec actually dancing with him the first hour, not before downing some shots to get rid of his usual nerves. At least that’s what the shadowhunter had told Magnus, figures, never underestimate what Alec will do to drive Magnus crazy. 

In fact, it truly is a testament to how far Alec has come when he slowly, moves his hands to Magnus hips, pulling him even closer. Magnus groans low in his throat, reflexively tightening his grip on Alec’s hair. Not caring if anyone hears or sees at this point, Magnus tends to shut the world out when Alec is giving him this kind of attention, they’d ‘almost’ been caught more than enough times to establish that.  
In another bold move Alec moves his hands under the loosely tucked shirt, slowly moving his hands over the soft skin on Magnus defined abdomen. Magnus’ eyes slip shut and he bites his lip, moving his other hand back to Alec’s waist, forcing him as close as physically possible without losing their clothes. “This won’t work.” He whispers, trying to catch his breath when Alec pauses for a moment and inhales deeply, clearly they’re both struggling here. 

“What won’t work?” Alec whispers back a few seconds later, voice husky and dripping of sex, not even trying to play innocent, and Magnus is seriously questioning his willpower. He isn’t sure how this turned into a game but he is not one to quit. So he grits his teeth and exhales out of his nose, deciding that no, if anyone is gonna cave here, it won’t be him, he has lived for centuries for angels sake it should take more than, well quite possibly the love of his life but that’s irrelevant, a 20-something shadowhunter to break his resolve. 

Before Alec can react Magnus has turned in his arms, he has a moment to see the smug look on his boyfriends face before he is pulled into a searing kiss that makes his knees weak. His hands roam around to Magnus’ back, still under his shirt, and he pulls him closer, always closer. 

Opening up to Magnus when he bites his bottom lip teasingly is easy like breathing, Magnus hands in his hair, tongue in his mouth and body firmly against his overwhelms his senses completely. Alec really couldn’t give two fucks about who might see them right now, even though he started this to get out of the club early, now he doesn’t want to move one bit, unless its somehow closer to Magnus. Oh well, he tried. 

When Magnus finally pulls away they’re both breathing heavy, Alec takes a few seconds to open his eyes again, trying to preserve the feeling as best as he can. Magnus takes the time to look at him, his beautiful boyfriend who’s hair is tousled thanks to Magnus, face flushed and lips kiss swollen, when he opens his eyes Magnus loses his breath. Those gorgeous hazel ones, all color just simple thin line around his dilated pupils.  
Magnus has lived many life times, and he has learned a lot, one thing is knowing when to quit. This is one of those times. 

Without saying a word he untangles them, snaps a portal and pulls Alec through before he can so much as wonder what’s happening. 

Finally in the privacy of their loft, and Magnus still can’t believe he lives with this gorgeous man, Magnus pushes Alec against the nearest wall re-attaching their lips. 

Pulling back to breathe, he takes one look at Alec’s smug smile and decides that, nope, that won’t do, so he grabs Alec’s arm and pulls him towards their bedroom. A low chuckle comes from behind him as Alec more than willingly follows, albeit slower than Magnus’ liking “What are you doing?” Alec asks clearly amused at all this. Turning his head Magnus smirks, yup that smug look is still etched into Alec’s pretty features, “I’m gonna wipe that smugness off of your face, even if it takes me all night to do so.” Alec stutters at that, almost tripping over his own feet. Good, he can still fluster him when necessary.  
Not answering Alec follows him, pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. “Try me.” He whispers against Magnus lips, smugness back in full force, this is going to be fun… 

Next morning Alec is more than incredibly smug for having his plan succeed, not only did he get to leave the club early, he got laid, several times. And even if he wanted to Magnus can’t be bothered to be annoyed, not when Alec’s way of showing how self satisfied he is, is waking Magnus up with another round. In fact if this is what he gets, he’ll let Alec win more often…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :)
> 
> I have been struggling with writes block since I last posted a fic and so this is the best I could do at the moment.  
> That being said, please let me know what you think!  
> I love any kind of feedback for future improvement or if you just enjoyed it or if you didn't for that matter, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think! :)


End file.
